Not So Predictable
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Derek sees a side of Casey that he never expected.


NOT SO PREDICTABLE

DISCLAIMER

Written for my own challenge of Derek finding something out about Casey. Life With Derek belongs to Disney and "Enter Sandman" belongs to _Metallica_. Takes place after Male Code Blue. I don't know Sam's last name, so I'm gonna make somethin' up.

Fifteen-year old Derek Venturi was in his room changing into grunge clothes. Just then, there came a knock.

"Yeah?" he called.

"I've got some of your grubby clothes," he heard his fifteen-year old stepsister Casey MacDonald say. With an annoyed sigh, he walked across his room and opened the door.

"My clothes are **not** grubby," he snapped.

"Whatever. Just take your stuff," she snapped back. Derek did so. It was then that Casey noticed her stepbrother's attire.

"What are you wearing?" she asked.

"Clothes," he responded.

"Where on Earth would you be going that **you** would want to dress like **that**?" Casey questioned. Yeah, she was under the impression that Derek didn't put a lot of thought into his outfits, but this was overkill, even for **him**.

"Party. Sam's picking me up," Derek answered shortly.

"Really?" Casey asked.

"Yes. And don't get any ideas about coming. 'Cause you're not invited," Derek responded. _The last I need is my dopey stepsister tagging along_, he thought to himself. Not that she'd even come, but still. It was the principle of the thing.

"We'll see," Casey tossed back. _That's so typical. He thinks he can just order me around_, she thought bitterly. Just then, the doorbell chimed. Casey and Derek raced downstairs. Derek shoved Casey out of the way and then answered the door.

"Jerk," Casey said.

"Hey, man. Ready to go?" Derek queried, ignoring her comment.

"Sure," Sam Chambers answered.

"Hey, Sam," Casey greeted.

"Oh. Hi, Case," Sam acknowledged, his mouth curving into a grin. "You wanna come with us?" he offered.

"No. She'd hate it," Derek answered quickly.

"Well, that probably means I'll **love** it. Let's go," Casey declared. Derek frowned. _Dang it_, he thought. She flashed Derek a grin and walked out with Sam, leaving Derek to glower. At the party, which was in full swing by the time they arrived, Casey, Sam, and Derek saw that a karoke machine had been set up. Derek's lip curled in disgust.

"Karoke? What a joke," he stated.

"I think it's kinda cool," his stepsister responded.

"You **would**," he tossed back, rolling his eyes. One of the hockey players, which Casey recognized as one of Sam and Derek's friends, walked up to the machine and indicated to the deejay which song he wanted. Then, he started belting out an off-key rendition of _Metallica_'s "Enter Sandman". Casey blanched.

"He's totally butchering it!" she protested.

"Like you could do better?" Derek scoffed.

"Totally," Casey answered.

"Yeah. I'll believe it when I see it," Derek scoffed with a smirk. _Yeah, right. Casey probably doesn't even know who Metallica is_, he thought to himself.

"Fine. You will," Casey told him. _He probably thinks that I don't know a Metallica song when I hear it. Well, I'll show **him**_, she thought to herself. As soon as the singer finished, Casey walked up to the stage and indicated that she wanted the same song.

"Oh. **This**'**ll** be good," Derek smirked. _She's gonna look so stupid_, he inwardly gloated.

_Say your prayers little one_

_don't forget, my son_

_to include everyone_

Derek's jaw dropped as Casey sang on-key without even looking at the words. How'd she know this song?

_tuck you in, warm within_

_keep you free from sin_

_till the sandman he comes_

Casey really got into the song, moving her head and body to the beat.

_sleep with one eye open_

_gripping your pillow tight_

_exit light_

_enter night_

_take my hand_

_off to never never land_

"Wow. She's really good," Sam commented.

"Yeah," Derek agreed in surprise. _Dang. I didn't think she could sing like that_, he thought.

_something's wrong, shut the light_

_heavy thoughts tonight_

_and they aren't of snow white_

"Is that Casey MacDonald?" a boy asked.

"Heck, yeah!" his friend confirmed.

"Man, she sure knows how to rock!" the first boy approved. His friend agreed.

_dreams of war, dreams of liars_

_dreams of dragon's fire_

_and of things that will bite_

_sleep with one eye open_

_gripping your pillow tight_

By the time Casey got to the chorus again, the crowd was singing along with her.

_exit light_

_enter night_

_take my hand_

_off to never never land_

"All, right! Go Casey!" Sam shouted. Derek grudgingly admitted that his stepsister was a pretty good singer.

_now I lay me down to sleep_

_pray the lord my soul to keep_

_if I die before I wake_

_pray the lord my soul to take_

_hush little baby, don't say a word_

_and never mind that noise you heard_

_it's just the beast under your bed,_

_in your closet, in your head_

_exit light,_

_enter night_

_grain of sand_

_exit light_

_enter night_

_take my hand_

_we're off to never never land _

Derek stared in shock as Casey stepped down from the stage and rejoined them.

"What?" she asked.

"How---how did you know that song?" her stepbrother stammered.

"Didn't I tell you? I **love** _Metallica_," came her answer

THE END


End file.
